The present invention relates to a conveyor for a suspension conveyor system.
Such a conveyor is known from EP-A-338 100. The conveyor runs along a suspended rail and includes a plurality of trolleys comprising a pair of rollers mounted in a V-shaped yoke that run along an upper surface of the rail and a carrier bar suspended between a pair of the trolleys having a ring projecting upwards and away from the carrier bar in the vicinity of an end face thereof. The yoke also has secured thereto a ring, which extends at right angles to the ring of the carrier bar. The two rings are in engagement with each other and their dimensions are adapted to one another in such a way that the carrier bar can move relative to the yokes. This movement, however, is limited so as not to impair the normal transporting process.
The present invention is based on the task of further developing the conveyor in such a way that the carrier bar can be pivoted relative to the yoke of the trolleys without any negative influence on the system's conveying properties during normal operation.